Pure Snow
by BlueAngel0104
Summary: What happens when the Yugioh gang gets anonymously entered into a contest where if you can spend the night in a haunted sanitarium you win 1 mil dollars? Find out! Rated for violence and language mainly. Based on House on Haunted Hill
1. Kimi Sae Ireba

~Pure Snow~  
  
~BlueAngel0104~  
  
~Chapter 1 - Kimi Sae Ireba~  
  
TA: Hi! I'm listening to God Must Hate Me by Simple Plan right now. Good song . . . And it's 12:06 AM. I won't be going to sleep for hours. Hahaha I love insomnia!  
  
JC: *Getting random spanish accent* You stupid! Write the freakin story!   
  
TA: O . . . Yea . . .   
  
JC: By the way, the title is named after the song Pure Snow by Yuko Sasaki. Nothing to do with the fic.  
  
TA: Just Be Conscious by Hayashibara Megumi is playing now :)   
  
JC: \_/ Start the damn fic!  
  
TA: *mutters* faghole  
  
JC: What was that?  
  
TA: I love you!!! ^_^  
  
AND ON TO NON-INSOMNIA-INFLUENCED STUFF!!!!  
  
This fic is rated for violence, language, sexuality, yaoi, and alcohol. I love yaoi :)  
  
I do not own Yugioh or House on Haunted Hill or the song Kimi Sae Ireba by Hayashibara Megumi or the song Pure Snow by Yuko Sasaki.  
  
Just so you know I use the original Japanese names, Ryou (like Bakura's hikari), Bakura (like Yami Bakura), Jounochi (Joey), Shizuka (Serenity), Anzu (Tea), Isis (Ishizu)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Domino, 1968~  
  
A young woman, barely wearing anything, tore violently at the bonds that held her to the cold brick wall. The wall that separated her from the outside world. She'd been betrayed. Betrayed by the man she'd loved.  
  
Her husband had signed the papers, leaving her in the asylem. She was isolated. Taken away from her friends, her family, her 2-year-old son and her newborn baby girl. Her only crime was for housing another spirit in her body.  
  
'We can get through this, just be patient,' came the woman's aibou's soothing voice in her head.  
  
Warm tears streamed down her voice like tiny waterfalls. She could not speak, she could barely move anymore. She had spent all of her energy fighting the anesthetic the doctors had given her and trying to escape the wretched hellhole she'd been placed in.   
  
A middle-aged man walked into her chamber, clad in a menacing white coat. In his right hand he held a clipboard holding the paperwork that had landed her here. In his left he held a thick silver pen.   
  
"You're mine now," he said hungrily.  
  
The woman said nothing, only glared at him in utter disgust.   
  
"You will do what I want us to do," he pressed his body against hers.  
  
"Burn in hell," she spat, taking the pen and shoving the point through his neck and watched his crimson blood splatter against the black tiles.   
  
She looked down at his pallid body, peaceful in death, and realized that was the only way to end her misery. Ignoring the protesting screams of her aibou, she pierced her heart with the tool that broke it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Creepy, ne? Very short as well. It's 1 now, though. And I just thought of the perfect excuse to get Joe out of writing his paper! OK, so please review! Please! I need something to look forward to after the stupid Bio trip tomorrow.   
  
PREVIEW: The next chapter Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Anzu, Isis, Ryou, and Bakura get anonymous invitations to a local contest. If they can stay alive in a sanitarium for a whole night, they get 1 million dollars each. Sounds easy? We shall see.   
  
THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU!!!! 


	2. Deep River

Chapter 2 - Deep River  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, House on Haunted Hill, Pure Snow by Yuko Sasaki or Deep River by Utada Hikaru (wow, my ipod keeps playing japanese songs, how symbolic. just playing). I don't own Playboy either, seeing as that i'm not a perverted old man or some horny guy or a lesbian (no, wait, I'm half lesbian) or . . . you get the picture.  
  
Time- 12:00 AM   
  
Date - Uhhh. It's July 30 right now, but when I wrote this it was a lot earlier. For those who know me, you'll find this was written in the era when I'd go weeks eating nothing but pudding. I was anorexic or something   
  
Fucked upness- Why the fuck did Jennifer Hudson get kicked off American Idol? I knew America was stupid and going to Hell, but its on a fucking crash course now. What the fuck am I doing here? Bastards...  
  
Violet Dust- :) arigatou!  
  
Night Dramer 17- That's so nice. And you gotta update soon! :)  
  
Raven- fuck you bitch (A/N I do know her outside of this site)  
  
Dana- I hope this isn't as fast or bad :( gomen nasai  
  
Abby- I don't have spell check and I write late. I'm bad at the American language anyway.  
  
Liz- :D :D I love you!!! You're so nice!!!  
  
Joseph- You're making me get up so fucking early to print this out for you. You better be wearing the sexy shirt tomorrow LOL (A/N I know him too)  
  
Melanie- If you're reading this, call me  
  
Warning: This chapter has sexual innuendo, a little bit of OOC but nothing drastic, Joey singing, strong language, if you couldn't tell :) Fuck I'm using too many smileys. See what I mean? O yea and Seto's a little bit of a sex addict. Not offensively tho I love him almost uses a smiley and stops quickly FUCK!! O and I had three things of pudding snorts and does the Peter Griffin laugh so I'm really hyper, so that might be reflected (I'm talking I went on a whole string of curses I shouldn't even post on the internet for no reason.) OK and now for the story!!  
  
Domino, present time. Seto's place.  
  
Mai Kujaku clicked off the television and rested her head against the cool porcelain bathtub.   
  
'Two days until I'm twenty-five. Just two days," she took a sip of the expensive wine she'd bought with fifty dollars she'd stolen from her boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. The couple had been dating for a rocky two months. Mai desired his money, and Seto wanted her body. There was no trust between them, though there was definate tension and hatred.  
  
Seto walked into the room without asking, black trenchcoat flowing behind him like a cape. Mai made no response except to turn on her favorite horror movie on demand.   
  
"I've organized a special birthday party for you," Seto said, trying to conceal some of his pride in the plans.  
  
Mai paused the movie, suddenly interested, "Yea, who did you invite?"  
  
"All of your Playmate friends-- I mean colleages and friends (A/N this does not include Yugi, Jou, Anzu, etc they weren't invited by Seto)," Seto responded. He'd devised the perfect plan. He had invited all of Mai's disgustingly obnoxious friends to the supposedly haunted asylum he'd rented out from his old "friend" Bakura. In addition to that, Seto had hired him to rig the house with all kinds of hi-tech stuff to scare Mai. The perfect revenge for her disappointing him as a girlfriend, he thought.   
  
"Mm-hm. And where is it?" she asked selfishly.  
  
"Domino Asylum. I thought you'd enjoy it. It was renovated since a crazy doctor locked the place and set it afire before a patient killed him. I'm sure its got that straight-out-of-a-horror-film-classic air to it, though. Just how you like it," Seto smiled with such false sugary sweetness it nearly made him gag.   
  
"Sounds hot."  
  
"Well," Seto said, grabbing Mai's glass and drinking its contents. "I'm going to work."  
  
"What was that for?" Mai shouted angrily.  
  
"I know who's money paid for that."  
  
"Bastard."   
  
"Right back at you, bunny," Seto winked, giving Mai a smile that could've melted any girl's heart instantly (A/N I don't give a fuck if i fucked up that saying. I suck at this language. I will shut up now.) "See you tonight."  
  
Mai lit a cigarette and took a long dreg seductively, "But of course," she waited until her boyfriend was out of earshot and added, "You sexy son of a bitch."  
  
Seto at, where else, his computer.  
  
"Uploading special effects data into Domino Asylum computer mainframe," came the metallic female voice from Seto's enormous computer. "Uploading complete."  
  
"Perfect," the brown-haired CEO said, closing his cold blue eyes and leaning back into his grey office chair. "And the emails?"  
  
"Being sent."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Yes, I just found this on my computer and I decided I might as well post it as a farewell. I'm currently working on my story, The Underdogs, on (please read and review) and I have no time to write fanfiction any more. If you check the story out you'll see what I'm saying. In the warning it said Jou was going to sing (in the streets of Domino with Shizuka), but I didn't get up to that yet. Here's the song he was singing, written by my brother:  
  
"Are we gonna cross in either direction?  
  
The only thing I know that rhymes with that is erection.  
  
But I can't say that 'cuz my family's here  
  
So lets cross the street more quickly . . ."  
  
That was pure genius. Well, hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for your reviews, reviews for this chapter (and my original fic) are appreciated. Feel free to email me at with questions, comments, flames, etc.  
  
And on that note . . .  
  
Sayonara bye-bye. Genki de ite ne. Nen ni ni-mai kurai no hagaki nara kyatchi suru yo. ((c) Mawatari Matsuko, 1993. No rights reserved) 


End file.
